Regained Power
by Confessed4Life
Summary: The rifts are sealed and everything is going according to plan, that is until something shocking takes hold of the Seeker.
1. Chapter 1

Lying beneath the moon, Richard hugged her to him, their lips softly caressing each other's as they attempted to mold together. With the rifts sealed, their enemies vanquished and his soul protected by their love, they were free to lay lazily together without fear and they were determined to make the most of it. They were many weeks from Aydindril and the sound of being in the same bed together was more than appealing, but they didn't want to waste any of the time they had now. When they arrived home, things would be expected of them. Their time would no longer be their own and they weren't yet ready to give it up. Each night they rediscovered their lover's body, bringing another wave of pleasure that seemed to wipe all other from existence.

The days were spent with their friends, walking as slowly as possible without making it obvious to their intentions. The wizard's face held a smile firmly, finding it difficult to let it go as he watched his grandson take the hand of the woman he loved into his and move closer so that their shoulders touched as they took another step. The Mord'Sith, however, remained just as annoyed with the couple as she had from the beginning. The rolling of her eyes and sighs of inpatients were becoming more exaggerated and the others failure to care only seemed to make it worse. The several minutes the Mother Confessor and Seeker spent in the trees and out of sight were growing more frequent, but each time they returned, the smiles were just as wide. She was able to recuperate from the release of her magic much quicker now, making it possible for them to travel almost instantly, though it was only he who knew.

As the moon rose higher once again, they made their way a small distance away than the others to be alone. Pushing her against an insignificant tree, Richard lifted the bottom of her white dress and connected their lips.

******

They laid naked on their sides, holding the other close to keep warm as the night cooled. Her fingers slowly ran over his chest, tracing the scars until there were none left.

"I've been thinking," Kahlan whispered as his eyes began to slide closed.

"About what?"

She paused, knowing it would bring his eyes to hers once again. When they did, her smile widened and she scooted closer. There was something suddenly in his eyes that caught her attention, which made her uneasy. "Richard?"

With a jolt, he sat up and reached for his clothes. "My mistress will be-"

"You're mistress?" she questioned through a downpour of tears.

He dressed quickly, his eyes searching the trees. "My mistress is in danger, I have to find her. I need to be with her."

Covering her face with her hands, Kahlan let out a silent scream. Looking up to him, she pushed back her emotions and put on her Confessor's face. "As soon as I'm dressed, we will find her."

"Thank you," he replied instantly, dropping to his knees to hand her the white cloth of her dress. "Why are you upset? Did I not do as-"

"Turn away, please," she interrupted through a whisper. He was no longer the man she loved, she didn't want him to see her, not like this. When she was finished, she took several steps away and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, let's go." Hurrying through the trees, she lead the way back to their friends, wishing she knew what was going through his mind. Did he realize what was happening earlier?

******

Two weeks had passed and she could barely bring herself to look at him longer than a few seconds. They were traveling in the opposite direction of her home and with each day, it became harder. The man she loved would walk beside her and instead of taking her hand, he would move eagerly onward in the hope of finding his mistress. When night came, Kahlan would do her best to pretend that nothing was wrong. He was watching her and when they released him from Annabelle's magic, he would remember this time and she didn't want him to feel like he had hurt her. It wasn't him; he wasn't here.

She missed the feel of his arms around her, the safety his embrace always brought her and the happiness she never hoped to feel. It had been days since she slept and it was beginning to show. Rolling over, she unwillingly met the wizard's worried eyes.

"Before it happened," she started softly, needing to say what had been weighing on her mind. "We were laying in the grass, like we had always done and I... I wanted to find the right time and I thought I had. Zedd, I was moments from telling him he was going to be a father, but... I watched the look in his eyes change. I watched him fall in love with another woman and I couldn't do anything."

"He loves you," the older man said to reassure her. "And when he returns to you, you can tell him."

"I just did," she whispered, shifting her eyes to the Seeker who was sitting close by with his eyes on her stomach.

"Kahlan-"

"It's alright, Zedd. It doesn't change anything for him, but now I don't feel like I'm lying to him." Looking back to him, she frowned. "Of all the moments to take him from me..."

"We'll bring him back."

"The quillion was destroyed. There is only one way to bring him back and he will die to prevent it." Closing her eyes, she rolled onto her back and sighed. "Tomorrow, I'll go home and when you find Annabelle, you'll leave him there." Bringing her eyes to her friend's, she blinked out another round of tears. "He'll be happy with her."

"Until she dies and he is released. Kahlan, you cannot leave him with her."

"Richard," she said quietly, pulling his attention from her stomach for the first time. "If we asked you to stay with us, would you?"

"Is it what my Mistress wishes?"

"He's gone, Zedd. There is no life for him away from her."

"He can stay with you."

"No," Kahlan responded instantly. "I can't do that to him. I wanted him, not his shell."

"She can release him to you."

"I can't do it, Zedd. It's not me he loves. I could never do that to him. When the sun rises, I'm going home alone and as every Confessor before me, I'll raise our child alone."

The sadness in her voice was apparent to everyone, but none spoke. Richard had gone back to staring at her stomach and Zedd turned to the fire and placed another log into the flames, frowning as his mind continued in thought. Cara had grown annoyed by Lord Rahl and taken to Kahlan more than she'd admit. She knew the Mother Confessor would return home soon and had planned to go with her. It would be for Richard, she told herself. He would want her protected at all times and with her carrying his child and not being able to care for her himself, it fell upon his trusted friend and Mord'Sith.

******

Neither slept that night. Kahlan found it difficult to close her eyes when every time she did, she saw the wide smile on his face from one of their last conversations when he was still himself. The idea of them having a child together always made him smile. He would lay beside her, staring up at the night sky as he tried to find the perfect name. Some of the names would make her laugh, shaking her head as she insisted that their lives would be hard enough without being named Gossett or Frieda. The memories brought a smile to her face as she rolled over.

He was still staring at her and when she turned, their eyes met. She longed to kiss him, to push his back to the ground and crawl over him, once again showing her love for him. It wasn't him, she reasoned in her mind, her eyes now traveling over his perfect features. She hoped their daughter looked like him, giving her another small comfort of having him with her. She knew that there would be one thing, one thing their daughter would do that would be entirely him and she couldn't wait for that day. Looking at him now, she found it impossible to think of a life without him.

"Can't sleep?" she asked quietly, finding that she needed to hear his voice. He rarely spoke, his mind was mostly focused on finding his mistress.

"No."

"Is she not sleeping?"

Nodding, he moved his hands, bringing his actions to her attention. He had been rubbing a stick into the ground and from the depth of the hole, it had been some time since he started. "She's in pain. I can feel it."

"Does she feel closer?"

Again, he nodded, keeping his eyes on her. "It's stronger now, but not like before. We're still too far away. We need to move faster."

"You'll move faster tomorrow."

"Because you'll be gone?" he asked in a whisper.

"I can't stay."

Dropping the stick, he tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"A part of you already knows the answer to that question." He remained silent, not sure how to respond. He could still remember the way he felt about her and he found it all very confusing. "You'll be safe with Annabelle; she'll need you to protect her." Without thought, she made her way over to him. His only movement was the straightening of his legs before him, allowing her to straddle his thighs. Their eyes were locked and she waited, knowing that one day, when he was released, he would remember this moment. "I'm sorry, Richard. I never wanted this life for you." Bringing her hands to his face, she gently caressed his cheeks. "If you are ever freed, released somehow, I pray that you come back to me. Until then Richard, I swear that I will take care for our daughter and she will know of you. I will tell her how much I love you."

Before another moment passed, she connected their lips. The need to kiss him being too strong while she thought of never being with him again. It was a moment before he kissed her back, his mind caught between the feeling he had for her and the ones he now possessed for his mistress. Kahlan withheld nothing, wanting him to remember the passion she had for him when she was gone. When he was released, she wanted him to remember this moment and know that it wasn't easy for her to let him go.

When she broke their kiss and gasped for air, she pushed her forehead to his to share another of his breaths. "I love you, Richard."

******

Over two months passed since she returned to Aydindril and yet each day, she looked out to the gates in the hopes of seeing him. Cara followed her closely, making her feel comfortable and uneasy at the same time. She knew her friend meant well, but there were moments when she would look at her and all she could think of was Richard. They ate alone together in the dining hall, sitting at the far end of the long table built for at least twenty. Each meal she spent eating in there only reminded her of the family she and Richard had talked about. They had wanted no less than four daughters and for a while, she could visualize them running around them.

Wiping her mouth with her napkin, she looked up to Cara, who forked down her own lunch. The blonde seemed to be happy here, finding the fears of the servants and council members to be quite humorous. There were times when Kahlan was sure her friend pretended to threaten a servant just to see the fear in their eyes. She had come to know the Mord'Sith very well and had grown fond of her actions. It reminded her of the previous days and as each day grew longer, she needed the comfort.

Excusing herself, the Mother Confessor stood and motioned for her friend to remain. "I'm going to my room, I'm not feeling well."

She walked with haste, eager to be alone with her thoughts of him. When she was finished with the council's work and found herself alone, she would take the time to tell their daughter of her father. It was hard to talk about him at first, but with each passing day, she grew grateful for the chance to just speak about him aloud. Sometimes she believed it was all that kept her sane. Walking through the courtyard, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, soaking in the fresh air. The smell of the trees always made her feel closer to him and if she was near it long enough, she could convince herself, for a moment, that he was there with her.

Turning her head, she nodded to the guards and gave a small smile. Everyday she had looked their direction, hoping to see the man she loved standing at the gates. As the day before and every one before that, he wasn't there. Quickening her pace, she moved down the halls and up the stairs, until she was at the door of her bedroom. Going inside, she walked to the bed at the opposite side of the room. With a heavy sigh, she fell onto the soft blankets, face first.

Rolling onto her back, she pulled the laces of her dress loose and sucked in a breath of air. Her clothes were beginning to tighten and she longed for a moment of comfort. She stopped wearing her corset only a few days before and it would be another week before her new clothes were completed; a part of her was excited knowing, that soon, the life inside of her would be seen. She wanted the world to see what she and the man she loved, who loved her, created. Dancing her fingers over her stomach, she smiled and imagined the way their daughter would look, sound and laugh. It wasn't the first time these thoughts came to her mind and she was sure that it wouldn't be the last.

Moving further onto the bed, she tugged at the covers until they were laying partly over her. It would be hour or two before someone came and asked her to return to her duties and she planned on spending it asleep, where the man she loved was with her.


	2. Chapter 2

His name left her lips in a quiet whisper, waking her instantly with a small jolt. Opening her eyes, she sat forward and looked around her room, finding the intruder at once. She jumped forward, rushing to him for a moment before she stopped herself.

"Richard?"

Standing up, lowered himself from the windowsill and took three steps toward her. "I will always come back to you, Kahlan."

They were a foot apart, but the heat between them made it feel like they were touching. "I was so afraid that I wouldn't-"

"I know." He stepped forward, his legs now hitting the side of the bed. "I saw it in your eyes, right before you kissed me." Touching the side of her face, watches her eyes flutter closed and then reopen slowly. "I'm sorry, Kahlan. I tried to fight it. I thought that maybe, somehow I would come back to you, but I didn't. I was so confused. Kahlan when I heard you tell Zedd that you were pregnant, I..." He smiled widely, his eyes leaving hers and moving to her stomach. "I knew how happy I would- should have been, but when I was released, I- There are no words to describe how happy I am."

"I shouldn't have told you like that."

Looking back to her face, he grabbed the sides of her dress and pulled her slightly to him. "It was the only way you could. I am glad that you did. Kahlan, I couldn't stop thinking about it and the moment I was myself again, the first thought I had was of that and I couldn't wait to get to you." His eyes moved back to her stomach, roaming slowly as he lightly pulled her dress open a little further. "I thought that if I was ever able to come back to you... It would be too late and I would have missed everything."

Bringing her hands to his shoulders, her lips formed a smile. "You could never be too late."

"I could have missed this," he whispered. "Our daughter growing inside of you."

Grinning, Kahlan fell back onto the bed, being sure to bring him with her. His head rested against her chest for a moment before he shifted and lowered it to the small swell of her belly. "I've told her about you. Sometimes it made me feel like you were here."

"I should have been," he replied quietly.

Gliding her fingers into his hair, she sighed. "You're here now."

Lifting his head, he met her calm, ocean eyes. "How long until I can feel her?"

Her laugh was the songbird's song, lighting his soul. "Soon. She grows bigger everyday."

"I can't wait."

"Me either," she whispered. "Come here." He moved instantly, crawling from her stomach to her head. Leaning up, she kissed him slowly and held him firmly. With low moan he pulled back and dropped his head in the crook of her neck, exhausted, before rolling off of her and onto his side. "Here, you'll be more comfortable this way."

He followed her without words and hesitation, letting her guide him completely. As his head hit her pillow, he gave a long sigh while she unlaced his boots and dropped them carelessly to the floor. His belt was the next to be removed, followed quickly by his shirt. His skin was covered in dirt and he had many new scars, none of them failing to catch her attention. When she looked back to his face, he was asleep, his lips slightly curled up in a smile. Crawling off of the bed, she walked to the window and looked out, holding her dress closed as she leaned forward for a better look. There was no new horses being lead to the stables and she saw no sign of the welcome that would have gone to greet the wizard.

Grabbing a set of small towels, she dipped one into the fresh water in her wash station and made her way back to him. She worked the cloth against his skin, gently removing the dried dirt, mud and blood. Her fingers slowly traced over his chest, following the grooves of his muscles. She had begun to think that she would never feel his skin beneath her fingers again, smell the hint of forest that always seemed lingered on him. With him laying before her, she almost couldn't let herself believe it was real.

***

She jumped as the door opened, instantly leaning over the man laying beside her. Her eyes met the intruder's, relaxing her protective persona. The wizard looked nothing like the Seeker had, though it wasn't a surprise. Richard had been confessed and most likely only slept when his body had no control over it. His only thoughts would have been finding his mistress and rescuing her from the pain he felt coming from her. The wizard would have felt none of it.

"I wasn't sure he would make it," he whispered as she sat forward, making sure her dress was closed. "When he was released, he turned around so fast, I couldn't keep up."

"What happened?"

Zedd frowned, stepping forward a single step. "They killed her. It was the only way to stop him, but it was unlike anything I have ever seen."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he wanted them to kill her-"

"That's not possible, he was confessed."

"I know," he reaponded quietly, looking over her shoulder to his still sleeping grandson. "It doesn't change what I saw. Kahlan, he- He rushed at them, even after they threatened to kill her. When you held your blade to Annebelle's throat, he stopped. That was not the case this time. He couldn't be stopped and when she was dying, he didn't hurry to her, he- He wasn't the same after you left."

It was impossible, her mind refused to believe that he washed been any different than all other men who had been confessed. "He did what he thought was best for his mistress. There is no other explanation." Looking back to Richard's still sleeping body, Kahlan smiled. "He's fine, Zedd, I promise." Without pause, she lowered her head back to his chest and closed her eyes, trying to push the wizard's words from her mind.

******

He was staring at her when she awoke, his honey eyes on hers as she blinked him into focus. His head was on the pillow next to hers and he too, was laying on his stomach. The dark circles under his eyes were lighter and he didn't seem to be struggling to keep them open. The room was dark, but from the small amount of light present and the sick feeling in her stomach, she knew the sun would be rising soon.

"Your bed is comfy," Richard whispered with a smile.

Grinning, Kahlan nodded. "Very. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. A few minutes, I think." The sleepiness in her eyes caught his attention, bringing his smile to falter. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. She did."

"Is she- Are you both alright?"

"She's fine; I'm sick," she laughed lightly. "Every morning for the past two weeks."

"Is there something I can do?"

"You're doing it. It's not so bad this morning." Rolling onto her side, she reached out to him and gently rested her hand on his cheek. "I missed you."

A sly smile crossed his lips as he leaned forward, pulling her body against him. His hands slipped beneath her dress, slowly caressing her soft, warm skin. Their lips connected and instantly their kiss heated wildly, both taking advantage of the moment. Her soft moan set him on fire, ending their innocent kissing as he rolled onto her. His hands couldn't remain in place for long, the need to touch her anywhere and everywhere was too strong. Leaving her lips, Richard kissed down her neck, pushing open her dress as much as possible without having to stop and remove it. She was panting, her hips bucking up against him constantly to add to her pleasure.

Taking her arms from around his neck, he held them firmly to the bed above her head. She gave into him willingly, trusting him completely as he continued on without pause. She couldn't form a coherent thought while his mouth journeyed over her chest and breasts. He was rougher than he had ever been before, but she didn't stop him, she didn't want to. They had gone through so much and had been without the other for so long, it was only natural for a little aggression.

******

Three weeks passed and they rarely left each others side. Richard found it almost impossible to be more than a few feet away from her. At every moment he feared it would happen again and everything would be taken from him. If they were alone, they were in each other's arms and when they were with others, their hands rarely separated.

"Kahlan?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, turning around as she pulled a blanket around her. "Where's Richard?"

"The council is speaking with him."

"I haven't see you without him." She remained silent, her eyes lowering to the dirt at the wizard's feet. They were in the small garden at the back of the palace, a place built for the Confessors when they needed a safe place to be alone. "What happened to your jaw?"

She reached up to cover the small bruised skin on the left side of her jaw, hiding it quickly. "Nothing."

"You cannot keep covering for him, Kahlan. The bruises have become consistent."

"He doesn't mean to do it, Zedd. He- He would never hurt me."

"He will lose control and he will hurt you- It is not only yourself you need worry about."

Looking back to his old, tired eyes, she sighed. "He would never hurt our child. Sometimes, he... He would never mean to hurt me."

"This isn't the first time."

"He stops. When he realizes that he's hurting me, he stops. Always."

Coming closer to him, he knelt down before her and took her hands into his. "A part of him is broken; you cannot ignore it."

"He's fine, Zedd. He just needs a little time to adjust."

"Sit up."

"Excuse me?"

"Straighten your back," he said quietly.

Her eyes fell to the ground again and she shook her head. "Zedd please..." she whispered. "Let this go."

"He's changed, Kahlan."

Stumbling to her feet, she moved around him. "You don't know that. He just need time."

******

Standing in front of her full length mirror, she stared at her body. She had bruises everywhere, each telling a different story. They didn't bother her or at least, she didn't think they did, but now that Zedd had confronted her about it, she couldn't help but think it through. Richard wasn't entirely the same and she knew that to be true, but it didn't change the way she felt about him. It started gentle, his intentions always being shown, but sometime after, it was like a switch was flipped in his mind and it all changed. His hold on her would tighten instantly, bringing what starts out as a moan of pleasure, but soon passed to a soft groan of pain.

At first it had been difficult to stop him, his mind and body too close to the edge to be pulled back. When he collapsed on top of her the first time, she struggled to breathe. Tears had begun to fall down her cheeks and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop them. It was the first time she realized that something could be wrong. When he lifted his head and saw her pain, be came back to her. She refused to believe what she saw in that moment, but now it was clear. There was a magic in his eyes, one she knew all too well.

When he returned to their bedroom, she would be waiting, just as she was now and she would confront him about everything. If she didn't, it could all end. As the thought left her mind, the bedroom door opened and his smell instantly filled the room.

She smiled at first, allowing herself to bathe in the comfort of it one last time before turning to face him. His eyes were dark and tired, but the moment he looked at her, he sucked in a deep breath and rushed to her. Richard stopped a foot away from her, his eyes moving sadly over her naked body before him. It made her uncomfortable, she never wanted him to know just how bad she was.

He reached out his hand slowly, gently touching the tips of his fingers to her chest, circling a large set of bruised skin. "I did this?"

"You did." The words left her lips quietly, she could speak no louder. Watching his face carefully, she tried to find the right words, the best way to have the conversation she wished they didn't to have. "Richard..." His hands flattened against her, rubbing against the skin gently before roughly grabbing her breasts. Within seconds, he had her pinned against the wall, his lips pressing against her chest and neck as he growled in passion. "Stop," she whispered, pulling at his hair. "Richard you have to stop." He didn't budge, if anything, he pushed harder and growled louder. Letting herself go, she dropped her weight against him with a soft cry of his name.

When their knees hit the floor, she pushed forward with everything she had and began pounding her fists into his chest. "You can't do this to me, to us!"

He stared up at her in confusion. "What?"

Blinking out a heavy set of tears, she shook her head. "I had to see Zedd this morning. He had been right this whole time and it took you doing this," she pointed to her stomach, motioning to the deep, dark bruises on her stomach. "for me to see it the way he did. Richard, you're different now and it scares me."

Blinking, he sat forward and tried to keep from touching her again. "I'm sorry."

"I want to believe you," she told him softly, "but when I look into your eyes, I can't. Richard, when we make love, you look at me like you're still hers. You touch me like you have to because she ordered you to and you would rather do anything else..."

Richard swallowed the lump in his throat. "I thought that I had it under control. Kahlan, I'm so sorry. I thought that it was getting better."

"What?"

"I'm not sure that I can explain it correctly, but if there is anyone who will understand, it's you." He looked to her eyes, fearing how they would look when he finished. "I still feel her, Kahlan. Sometimes it's not as strong, but when I'm with you... I try to push it away, I hate the way it makes me feel and I- I don't understand how or why this is happening. I would never hurt you, either of you."

"You still feel her?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure she's dead?"

"They cut her throat. She couldn't have survived. Kahlan, I was released."

"Were you?"

He moved to his knees and carefully took her face in his hands, being sure to move slowly. "I'm yours, Kahlan."

"You are now, but what about tonight?"

"I can try harder."

The Mother Confessor licked her lips and shook her head. "I can't... Richard, I'm scared."

Moving away from her, he stood and walked several feet past their bed. "You're right. I- I never should have come to you. I knew it was a bad idea, I knew something was wrong, but I thought- Kahlan, I thought that once I was with you, I would be whole again. I'm going to find another place to sleep tonight and in the morning, I'll leave."

"No, you won't. I'm not losing you again."

He turned around, his head spinning and blood boiling. "Then what do you want?!" She stared at him in silence, waiting for what came next. "I can't be near you without hurting you. I can't kiss you without seeing her face! I shouldn't be here." Brushing his fingers back through his hair, he sighed in frustration. "Look at you, I hurt you."

Her head tilted to the left, the way it did when she'd frown, feeling his frustration and pain. "You didn't mean to."

Dropping to the floor, he laid backward and covered his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes. "It doesn't matter, Kahlan. You were right. If something had happened to you, to our child, I could never forgive myself. You're afraid of me for a reason."

She stood and walked to him, her footsteps completely silent until she was beside him. Laying down, she moved his arms, resting her head on his shoulder as she wrapped herself in his arms. "I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of losing you again. Since I left you, every time I closed my eyes, I saw the look in yours. I never thought I would see you again. Richard, I know you. No matter what happened, you would have protected her and kept her alive with everything you had and I- As wrong as it was, I tried to forget. I didn't want to think of you with her. I never thought you would come back. As selfish as it is, I don't want to go through it again. I don't think that I can."

"I didn't protect her," he admitted softly. "When I reached her, I felt compelled to help her, but all I could think of was that night you told Zedd that you were pregnant. It was stronger than what I felt for her. Those men told me that they would kill her if I approached and I saw a way out."

"How is that possible? Confessed cannot allow harm to come to their Mistresses, it's part of the magic."

"I know. I thought about it for a night and I made myself believe that it was because my love for you, not only protected me from your magic, but made it so that I could belong to no other. I wanted it to be true, I still do."

"Maybe it is."

"Then why is this happening?"

Kahlan lifted her head from his warm body and looked down at his solemn expression. "I don't know, maybe because the magic is still a part of you."

"How?" he asked through a breathless whisper, hoping that she would somehow have an answer.

"I don't know. I've never heard of this happening, to anyone. You have a knack for doing the impossible." She smiled in spite of herself, finding it to be needed to help the moment. "You broke through the magic, maybe it needs more time for you to be released."

"I've been through it, Kahlan. It was instant when Annabelle's magic was sucked into the quillion. This felt nothing similar."

"You didn't fight it before, you couldn't."

"Then why could I do it this time?"

"Because of our daughter," she replied instantly. It was the only reason she could think of. He had been like all other confessed, until she had informed him of the child growing within her.

A smile formed quickly, enjoying the thought she had just placed in his mind. "I think about her all of the time."

"Me too," Kahlan admitted proudly.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't doubt it. She's growing inside of you."

Her face grew serious for a moment, seeming to think of something unpleasant. "Do you feel her now?"

"Yes, I feel her presence." He studied her face, watching the emotions come and go with her thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like it," she said in a quiet whisper. "I don't like that she has a part of you."

He knew what she meant and how uncomfortable it made her to feel jealous of another woman, so he said the only thing he could think of. "Neither do I. Kahlan, I want to make love to you the way I did before, when we would spend most of the night, just being together, but I don't know how."

Returning her head to his chest, she closed her eyes. "I'm sure you'll find a way."


	3. Chapter 3

Richard spent most of the next five days out in the woods with Zedd, but what they were doing, she didn't know. He would return after the sun had set and she had eaten dinner, sometimes making her believe he intended it that way. They shared their room, but not their bed. He slept on the floor, afraid of hurting her again, though half way through the night, she would crawl into his arms. The first night he stared up at the ceiling, fighting both the urge to roll over her and the urge to run away. From the way she held herself to him, he thought she could read his mind.

They rarely spoke, but when they did, it wasn't about anything important, nothing about the problem that seemed to rip through them at every moment. It was difficult for him, his feelings and thoughts changing constantly. When he was off with his grandfather, he thought only of Kahlan, but when he was with her, Annabelle took over his mind. It was becoming too overwhelming, he quickly began to believe he was going mad. He couldn't look her in the eyes and the loss sight of the deep ocean he loved so much only further pushed him toward madness. He couldn't imagine how hard it was on her.

He found her crying one evening, sitting alone in the stone garden. She went there often, the different sculptures of Confessors and children became a small comfort at times. She never knew he was there, watching silently from the trees, desperately wishing he could be there for her. As Mother Confessor, she was already under so much pressure; he didn't want to add to it. When he was with her, he felt he was doing more damage and he hated himself for it. Still, every night he would return to her and she would crawl into his arms as though nothing had ever happened.

He never told her that he saw her crying, she wouldn't want him to. She was strong; she wouldn't want him to see her any other way. It was an act she put on when they were together, he could see the pain in her eyes, almost masking her other emotions completely, but he said nothing. If it was something she wanted to talk to him about, she would and until then, he would continue to pretend. It was all he could do. He wasn't the man he used to be; he would need be.

Pushing open the door to their bedroom, he poked his head inside to make sure she was already in bed. She was sitting against the headboard, her hands laying on her stomach as she whispered. He almost closed the door, but her eyes found his too quickly.

"It's alright," she said, dropping her hands to her side. "You don't have to keep waiting for me to fall asleep."

"Kahlan-"

"Why do you do it? You know I won't stay here, not when you're down there."

He entered and closed the door quietly, taking his time before looking back to her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's far too late for that," she whispered. He stared at her in silence, not at all stunned by the words as he felt he should be. "It's impossible for us not to hurt each other anymore."

"I'm sorry." It was all he could say, the only thing that seemed to be right.

"Me too." Kahlan closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wood. "I didn't think it would be this hard." She opened her eyes and looked back to him, almost beckoning him to come to her. "You're so close, but I feel like you're still gone. I look at you and I want it to be like it was before. I want to kiss you and not be terrified that you're thinking of her, wishing it was she instead." She was crying, not as she had done before when in his presence, this was closer to the heartbreak he had seen in the stone garden. This was her breaking point.

Ignoring all of his minds cries to turn around and leave, he walked to the bed and sat down upon the edge, bending his knee over the blankets to make it easier to look at her. "It is not my wish to have her, Kahlan."

"No," she agreed quietly. "It's your desire."

"Not by choice," he countered instantly.

Nodding, she wiped her cheeks, needing the distraction for her hands to keep her from reaching out to him and doing everything she could think of to change his desires. His body would react to hers, it always did. All she needed to do was please him in a way that took all thoughts from his mind. "And that should make me feel better, but it doesn't." She turned her head away from him, feeling ashamed for her actions and thoughts. "I wanted to kill her." His head tilted in confusion at her admission, shocking him. "When you were confessed, all I could think about was killing her. I wished that I had done it before and I hated to think it. I wished her dead because she took you away from me."

"Kahlan," He reached for her hand, but she pulled away, moving off of the bed.

"If I had thought of a way to kill her without hurting you, I wouldn't have hesitated." She turned back to him, wiping her cheeks again and again. "But it wouldn't have made a difference. Nothing would bring you back." She was breathing heavily, trying to stop crying as she looked into his eyes. Her mind was screaming for her to rush into his arms and make him love her again, but she was afraid of what could go wrong.

She felt sick, her stomach in knots so tight, she found it difficult to remain upright. Licking her lips, she closed her eyes and focused her attention on her breathing. He moved in silence, crawling over the bed until he was able to pull her into his arms. It was the first time he was sure that it was the right thing to do. He hadn't initiated contact since the night she admitted that she was afraid, but it felt comfortable.

She sobbed in silence, her tears soaking his shirt until she pulled back and stumbled back and dropped to her knees in front of a small trash can. The contents of her stomach flowed inside as her hair fell forward. Richard was beside her in a matter of moments, pulling back the long strands. She was shaking, but not from cold, her body warm and now covered in sweat. Reaching to one of the two bed tables, he grabbed a small towel and brought it to her mouth as she straightened her back.

"Here." He wiped gently, watching her carefully in case she was still feeling sick. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," she lied without pause.

His head tilted in disappointment. "You're not fine. Kahlan, you're shaking."

Taking the cloth from him, she held it to her lips and shook her head. "I just need some rest."

"Kahlan-"

"I'm fine, Richard." She staggered to her feet and made her way back to the bed. Crawling beneath the blankets, she sighed softly and closed her eyes, needing to make sure that she didn't look into his eyes again.

Richard stood and lifted the trash can, carrying it to the door. "I may not be the way I was before, but I still care about you, Kahlan." She said nothing, listening as he opened the door.

******

When he returned, she wasn't in the bed any longer, bringing a wild panic to fill his body. Rushing inside, he looked around, relieved when he found her laying on the floor on the other side of the bed.

"No!" she shouted as he lifted the blanket and began to lie down beside her.

He froze instantly, her hold on the blanket tight, keeping him from moving it away from her. That was when he saw it.

Grabbing her hand, he yanked it from the soft, dark blue blanket and touched his fingers to the red splotch that nearly covered her hand. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Richard, you have to leave."

"What? No, Kahlan, why would I-"

Shoving her hand against his chest, she pushed roughly. "Get out!"

He struggled against her, trying to keep her from pushing him away. "I'm not going to leave you." Tears were falling down her cheeks, her chest heaving with every breath, telling him not to leave her; that something was very wrong. "Kahlan, what-?"

"Please!" she begged through heavy tears as she curled her body forward. "I don't want you here."

"Why?"

Fighting back a scream, she shook her head. If he didn't leave soon, she wouldn't be able to keep it from him any longer. "Because I don't want to hurt you."

"What?"

Looking at him, she blinked out more tears. "Promise me you won't do anything."

"Kahlan, I don't understand."

"Promise," she repeated, her voice now relieving all her pain.

Nodding, he grabbed her hand. "I promise."

She stared at him for a moment, reading him the best she could in order to see the truth. Taking her hand from his hold, she pushed the blanket from her body and closed her eyes to keep from seeing his reaction. The silence of the moment was shattered by his gasp and sudden groan of pain. She was covered in blood from the waist down, informing him instantly of the problem. Rolling her onto her back, he ripped her nightgown and sucked in a rugged breath.

"No, no, no, nonononono! Kahlan, we need to get Zedd! A healer, anyone!"

"No! You promised!"

"I cannot sit by and let you allow this to happen!" He stood up and lifted her into his arms, ignoring her cries of pain and the force of her fists against his chest. "This is our child!"

******

"She's been under a lot of stress," Zedd whispered as Kahlan moaned softly in her sleep. She was laying on the small bed in one of the many spare bedrooms, covered in blankets while the floor in her own room was being cleaned. It had taken nearly two hours of herbal teas to calm her into sleep so that he could work freely. "Her body can only handle so much. A Confessor's pregnancy is unlike all others; it kills some of them. She has probably felt the effects for some time."

Richard was sitting on a stool at the side of the bed, staring down at her. "I don't understand why she didn't tell me." He met his grandfather's eyes and sighed. "She knows I care about her, Zedd. I may not be the same as I was before, but I still care about her."

"I know and we both know Kahlan. She wouldn't have wanted to burden you any further."

"I've been selfish. I knew she was stressed and yet, I did nothing. I didn't try to comfort her."

"You didn't know how."

"I didn't try, Zedd."

"You'll have plenty of time to make it up to her."

"And our daughter? Zedd, I'm the reason this happened. How can you expect me to stay here and continue to make her worse?"

"You don't know what it will do to her if you leave. The damage began to occur months ago, before you returned. Who knows how much worse it could have been. If you hadn't been there, the child may have been lost." The wizard sat down on the edge of the bed and laid his hand over hers. "You need each other and if you leave her now, she will lose this child, your child. Richard, when was the last time you thought about Annabelle?"

"I don't know," he answered softly. "Before I brought Kahlan to you." Lifting his eyes from the Confessor's he blinked through his own confused thoughts. "Why haven't I thought of her?"

"Because you were more concerned for Kahlan." Standing the older man took a few steps away from the couple. "The magic of Confession takes the heart and part of the mind. You've only been fighting your mind. When you thought you were going to lose the two of them, you pushed passed it enough to focus on them."

Standing, he turned his grandfather around to face him. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know."

"Did this fix me?"

"I don't know, it may have."

Smiling, the Seeker turned back to the woman lying in the bed. "When will she wake up?"

Shaking his head, Zedd walked to the door. "Tomorrow morning at the earliest. If she wakes up before then, give her more of the elixir. She needs more rest."

"Thank you, Zedd," he said softly as he returned to his seat by the bed.

His grandfather left without another word, seeing at the Seeker needed to be alone with the Mother Confessor and from the way he was looking at her, the wizard wanted to believe that he was no longer struggling with his feelings. When the door clicked closed, Richard leaned forward, folding his arms in the edge of the bed, resting his chin on top of them. His eyes remained on her, slowly moving over her face and realizing that it was the first time in weeks that he had seen her in such a state of relaxation. She looked peaceful and for a brief moment, he forgot what had lead them to this moment. A part of him was furious at her for not telling him sooner, for being willing to risk the life of their child.

Shifting his body, he laid his hand on the blanket over her left thigh and closed his eyes. The image of her laying on their bedroom floor, covered in blood, filled his mind, bringing him to whisper a prayer to the spirits and thank them for allowing him another chance with her and their child. He promised that he would harm them no more and be the man they both needed him to be. For the first time in days, he truly believed his own words. They were his, no longer belonging to another in any way. He couldn't believe the relief it brought him.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan." He nearly laughed at his words, a set he had said more times to her in the past few weeks than anyone else in his whole life. They were useless syllables and it bothered him that he could find no others. "I know that this means nothing now, but I'm me again and I will do everything possible to fix what I've done." He struggled to remain on the stool, his body fighting to lay beside her. "I want so badly to hold you again. Remember that night in the forest? The one when we were determined to create our daughter." Richard smiled, remembering the night more clearly than ever before. "We couldn't let go of each other and I never wanted to stop kissing you. I remember thinking that there was nothing else I wanted to do. The way you always looked at me, I'm not sure I could ever explain the way it felt. Kahlan I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Richard?" she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"I'm right here."

Turning her head toward his voice, she licked her lips slowly. "Lay with me?"

He moved quickly, crawling onto the bed and gently moving her into his arms. She was still warm, but no longer as though she was on fire. "Zedd said that you're going to be fine. Both of you."

"I remember," she said softly, answering his previous question and bringing a smile to his lips.

"I love you, Kahlan."

"You too." Her body relaxed in his arms as she fell asleep. For the first time in days, she wasn't afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

Cara was standing at the door when the Mother Confessor awoke, talking quietly to the Seeker as servants walked passed them. She wanted to sit up, but her stomach ached too much to move. Studding him, she tried to see what was happening; the worry on his face made it clear that something was wrong.

"Richard?"

He stopped mid-conversation, his face filled with relief as he turned around and instantly walking to the bed. Kneeling down, he laid his right hand on her forehead and pushed it back into her hair, smiling in the hopes to comfort her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she replied breathlessly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He hesitated, unsure if telling her was the right option. "You've gone through a lot these past five days."

Shaking her head, Kahlan tried to sit up. "What? No, last night I was-" She stopped herself, allowing him to ease her back down, the truth written plainly in his eyes. "What happened?"

"We're not sure."

"I don't understand."

"None of us have ever seen anything like it before."

Looking away, she met the Mord'Sith's eyes and nodded. The blonde closed the door as she left them alone. "There's something I should have told you earlier." She felt sick again. How could she tell him that she has been keeping such a large secret for so long? "I- When Cara and I first arrived; I went to see the palace's midwife, Dana. She realized what was happening and gave me the herbs to keep it under control."

"What are you talking about?"

"I carry two children."

His reaction was as expected. His smile widening as he came closer to her. "I don't understand, why don't you look happy?"

Turning her head away from him, she closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "She asked me if I wanted to end it, but I couldn't."

"Kahlan-"

Her eyes opened, but she didn't look back to him. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, the problem now more real than before. "A Confessor has never given birth to two children without one of them being a boy. When she asked me to take care of it, I- I couldn't stop crying. I knew that I would had they been anyone else's children, but I," she turned her head back to him. "I never thought I would see you again and I couldn't let go of all I had left."

Richard moved onto the bed and laid down beside her, draping his arm over her stomach. "What happens now?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want to happen?"

"I want this to end."

Richard lifted his head from the bed and looked down at her. "What?"

"Everything," she answered while she exhaled.

"I don't understand."

"How could you? You've been trapped in your own mind for weeks. Nothing else has existed for you."

"Kahlan," he started to defend, but stopped. "You're right."

Turning toward him, she grabbed his shirt and pulled herself closer to him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright. I can't imagine how hard this has been for you."

"I didn't mean to- It's been hard on us both."

Shaking his head, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'll make it right, Kahlan."

"There is nothing to make right."

"I hurt you."

Pulling back, she cupped his face, giving him a sad smile as her thumbs began to caress his cheeks. "Yes, but it wasn't you, not entirely." She took in a deep breath, her smile widening. "It feels strange to look into your eyes like this and see you."

"I know how you feel. When I watched you sleep, I was finally able to focus on you with my mind clear of all other thoughts. I was able to see you for the first time in months." His eyes closed for a moment before he met hers again, his hand finding her stomach. "I didn't notice this before."

It was true, she thought. It had been a week since she found it impossible to hide the bump of her belly and he had yet to say or do anything that implied that he had noticed. Laying naked now, with his hand slowly caressing her stomach, it almost felt unreal. The adoring look in his eyes, almost made her forget what they had been going through, but the fear remained. "Do you feel her again?"

"No."

She was relieved with his answer, grateful for the moment. "Are you sure?"

He smiled, nodding his head. "I am."

Lifting herself slightly, she leaned forward, moving him until his back laid against the bed and she could look down at him. "How long do you think we have?"

Her voice was soft and seductive, reawakening his body instantly. "Forever." The word barely able to leave his lips, his breath failing him as her hand slipped beneath his shirt.

It wasn't unusual for her to touch him like this, before he was taken from her. There had been many times when she would wake him in this manor, wanting to be with him once more before their friends woke up. Her fingers pushed into his skin, softly massaging as they worked their way to his chest. His eyes slid closed, his lips parting for easier breath. When her lips connected with his jaw, it took all of his strength to remain still. He didn't want to ruin this moment, to make a move and have her rethink her actions. If she was to stop, it could kill him.

His heart raced with the warmth of her kiss on his neck, her mouth fully caressing his skin. Richard's body began to ache with need, her touch slow and diligent. Lifting his hips from the bed, he let loose a low moan, followed instantly by her name and a plea for release. It had been so long since he had felt this way. Her touch set him on fire, boiling his blood as it rushed through his body, but instead of her aiding his need, she pulled back her hands and sat forward.

Snapping his eyes open, he met hers, dark and hungry. Pushing the blankets from the bed, she crawled on top of him and waited. Her naked body before him was no help to his aching desire and from the look she held, it wasn't supposed to. Kahlan shifted her body slowly, almost slower than imaginable. His eyes closed, his hips pushing up against her, rolling with hers as a united moan filled the air.

It was impossible for him not to touch her. His hands grabbed her hips, squeezing for a moment before hurrying to rediscover her. The swell of her belly made him growl, the beauty of it overwhelming him. Her breasts had grown larger, his eyes now seeing the feast before him, beckoning his touch and kiss. Taking them into his hands, he felt the weight of them, watching her as she pushed forward and dropped her head back. It was beautiful. Her hair danced along her back, a soft moan continuously leaving her lips each time his hands moved.

He was on the edge, hanging on by a tiny thread as she rubbed against him. The sight of her pleasure make it all the harder for him to be trapped within his pants. With a quick jerk of her hands, his shirt ripped open and revealed his chest, her hands finding it without pause. A loud moan fled him as she pushed in her nails, raking them down while she increased the speed of her rocking hips. Her body moved wildly, climbing with each moment as though there was nothing else, until she could take it no longer.

Lifting herself, Kahlan grabbed the laces of his pants and yanked them loose, reaching inside the instant she was able. He whimpered her name, his body nearly gone as her hand wrapped around him. Releasing his manhood, she laid down against him, kissing his lips while her fingers pushed into his hair. That was it. Rolling over her, he devoured her body, taking her the way he had done so many times before. Her body welcomed his warmly, claiming him as his did hers, molding together as they were lost in ecstasy.

***

Shifting beneath her, Richard chuckled as he turned his head. The room looked as though it had gone through a tornado. The sheets, blankets and pillows had been thrown from the bed, the mugs and plates broken and on the floor as well. They had moved from the bed hours ago, but they hadn't stopped touching, kissing and clutching the other tightly. The room had become their playground and took full advantage of it.

"I think we broke the bed table."

Lifting her head from his chest, she rolled off of him and followed his gaze. "I didn't like it, anyway," she said with a laugh. Bringing her ocean eyes to his, she reached to his face and grinned. "I'm sure you can build one that can withstand a night with us."

"We'll need it for more than a night." Taking her hand from his cheek, Richard held it firmly. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," she answered honestly. Her body ached and it was difficult to keep her eyes open. "But I don't want to sleep."

He growled softly, knowing what it was that she wanted. "I don't think I can move yet."

Giving him a quick, light kiss, she sat up. "I'll start us a bath."

"No," he whispered, grabbing her arm to keep her still. "I'll do it. You should rest."

She smiled seductively, taking his breath from his lungs. "I'll be fine. It was you, who did most of the work."

"Spirits, Kahlan..."

"A nice, warm bath," she whispered, leaning close to his ear. "With me..."

Richard grabbed her and brought her to him, kissing her fiercely before sitting up himself. "Spirits, I'll help you."

***

Her back was pressed against his chest, her eyes closed as his hands slowly moved over her stomach. The water around them had cooled and they had yet to do any washing. He was caressing her body, his hands unable to quit their movement as she rested above him. It felt natural, like it had been their routine their whole lives and a part of them both couldn't believe it was happening.

"Do you want to go back to the bed?" Richard asked as he tightened his arms around her shivering body.

"No," she replied through a whisper, shifting her body against his with a low moan. "I don't want to move."

"I'll carry you," he offered as his hands stationed themselves on the swell of her belly.

Turning her head, Kahlan opened her eyes and brought her hands to his, holding them in place. "I like it here. It's..."

"Home."

She smiled, nodding her head while soaking in the word he had just spoken. "Home."

"I can't wait to meet them."

Looking to her stomach, she beamed. "Neither can I. I keep imaging what they're going to look like."

"They're going to be beautiful." His lips pressed against her shoulder, lingering long enough to savor the taste of her skin. "They will look like you."

"I wouldn't mind if they looked like you. If they had your eyes and your smile... Heart."

"They'll be everything we've ever imagined." Grabbing her hands, Richard intertwined their fingers, lifting them out of the water and watching as the droplets splashed back home in the tub. "What were you planning on naming them?"

"I'm not sure. I had thought of so many, mostly the ones we had talked about, but I didn't know which to start with. I thought I would wait until I saw them. Maybe then it would be obvious."

"We did discuss a few," he agreed with a chuckle.

"We had many plans."

"We still do. Kahlan, I still want everything with you. I want to fill our home with children and I'd like to- You mentioned Elizabeth once, when we were swimming in the river. I think it would fit our first daughter."

He didn't have to see her face to know she was smiling, but when she turned back to him, he found it relieving. "So do I. What about our son?"

"I don't know. I never thought of a name for a son."

Her smile widened as she turned her body until she was facing him completely. "I have."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could name him after your father or maybe your brother. I couldn't figure out which name I liked more, George or Michael." Bringing his hands to her face, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Pulling back, she shifted above him, letting out a long, low moan. "If you kiss me like that again, we won't finish this conversation."

"How about Michael?" he asked, his voice raspy with a sensual growl.

"Perfect."

He leaned forward, desperate to kiss her, but she pulled back, making him strain to connect their lips. Laying her hands on his shoulders, she lead him from the tub, both stumbling as they fought to keep connected. Lifting her into his arms, Richard helped her wrap her legs around his middle, holding her close and tight, making sure she wouldn't fall as he walked them back to their bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"When did it happen?"

Kahlan turned around to face the wizard, her cheeks drenched from her tears. "About an hour ago. Zedd, I thought- I can't do this again."

"Kahlan-"

"He wanted her, Zedd. I can't stop thinking about the look in his eyes when he realized I wasn't her. He was repulsed." Swallowing back a cry, she closed her eyes. "He ran from the room and didn't look back." Sitting down, she covered her face with her hands. "The guards at the gates said he left with one of the horses and enough food to last a couple of days. He's not coming back."

"You don't know that."

Meeting his gray eyes, she sighed. "He doesn't love me anymore, Zedd. Why would he come back?"

The wizard knelt down before her and took hold of her hands. "He will always love you, dear one. There is no doubt of it. The two of you spent the night together; you know how much he loves you. The man now, it's not Richard and you know that."

"It doesn't stop it from hurting."

Nodding, Zedd sighed. "No, I suppose not."

"I don't know what to do. I can't do this without him. When I give birth to our son, I won't be able to save him. Zedd, I don't want to lose another part of him. I can't do this."

"Confessor's have been doing it alone for generations."

Blinking out tears, Kahlan withheld a sob. "I'm not like them. I- Zedd I should have had children years ago, but I didn't. I- I hated the thought. I never wanted to take a mate; destroy a man's life to bring another child who will do the same to another man. Richard was the first person I've ever known who didn't see me the same way I did, even after he learned what I was." Straightening her back, she took a ragged breath. "Other Confessors didn't have him. They didn't know what it was like, for one moment, to have someone love them. When I was with him, I wasn't afraid of this, any of it, but when he's gone, I- I'm terrified."

"I know, dear one, but you're not alone. Cara and I are going to be with you."

"Thank you, Zedd." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly for a short moment. "I'm grateful you're here."

******

Annabelle was calling out for him, she was in trouble and he needed to rescue her. He couldn't understand how or why she was still alive, but he was glad she was. He couldn't wait to see her face and prove himself to her. The thought of being reunited with his mistress was amped in his mind, fueling his body forward as he urged his horse faster. The image of another woman echoed within him, slowly fading away as he continued on. He could no longer remember who she was.

The Confessor was close, confusing him further when he remembered her being so far away. He had only been traveling for hours when he felt her nearly beside him. The people of the town smiled warmly, greeting him as he passed and walked toward her presence. They appeared to know why he was there. Richard opened the door to a small cottage and stepped inside, finding her instantly.

"Mistress?"

"I need a safe place to go. Take me to her."

"Who?" he asked at once, his face full of confusion.

"Your Confessor."

Stepping closer, he shook his head. "I'm sorry Mistress, I don't know who you're talking about."

"Kahlan!" Annabelle shouted as he rushed to her. "Take me to the woman you love!"

"But I only love you," he told her through tears. Richard had her hands in his, holding them firmly as he stared into her eyes.

She shoved him to the floor, standing up with a cry of pain. The side of the pale green dress was stained with blood and the splotch only grew bigger. "She is the only one who can help me! You must take me to her!"

"I don't know who she is, Mistress! Please believe me! I am yours! I love you! Let me help you!"

"Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor! You've known and loved her for more than two years! How can you forget-"

"I am yours, Mistress. No other woman could ever hold my heart. Please sit, I can care for the wound. Mistress please, I love you."

"No, you don't. You could never love anyone other than her. I saw you two together; the way you looked at each other... You have to remember her. I need you to, my life depends on it."

He was crying now, his heart racing and pounding against his chest. He was failing his Mistress and it was killing him. "Please, I'm sorry! I don't remember her! I never loved anyone but you!"

Taking in a deep breath, she pushed back her pain and grabbed his face. "Listen to me, you must concentrate. Think about yesterday, think about where you were." She gave him a minute, watching as he struggled through his thoughts. "Where were you?"

"The Confessor's palace."

Nodding, the Confessor smiled. "Good, good. Alright, now who were you with?"

It was harder for him than she thought it would be, taking twice as long for him to remember her. "I was with another woman," he said in shame. "I'm so sorry Mistress! Please forgive me!"

"I am not upset. There is nothing to forgive. You love her."

"I love you," Richard corrected instantly.

"No you don't. Remember your time with her. We have never had anything like the two of you have."

******

Richard stared down at her as she slept. Her face red from crying and she was clinging to a familiar pillow. His pillow. His eyes traveled over her, resting on the swell of her pregnant belly. Turning around, he met the eyes of his mistress and raised his eyebrows in question as to what to do next. Nodding her head, Annabelle motioned to the bed and he did as she asked instantly. Without hesitation and without pause, he crawled into the bed and replaced the soft pillow with himself.

His name left her lips quietly as though through a dream, her arm wrapping around him like it was something more natural than breath. The pounding of his heart grew wilder as time slowly slipped forward, granting her a moment in his arms. Shifting his eyes to the other Confessor, he waited for another order. She stared in silence, taking in the way the other woman held him, before she could decide what to tell him. As she opened her mouth to speak, Kahlan began to shift in his arms, awaking slowly.

Her head lifted from his chest and before her eyes were open, she had turned her body to face only him. With only a quick glance at him, she grinned widely and pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. It was several moments before she stopped, noticing the difference in his kiss. Pulling back, she held him still and stared into his eyes as tears began to form in hers.

"She sent you back?" He nodded, unable to speak without his Mistresses permission. Releasing his face, she sat forward and wiped her cheeks. "Why?"

"Because I need your help."

Kahlan turned her head toward the girl's voice, straining her eyes to see in the dark. "What do you need?"

"Your wizard and a safe place to stay."

Moving from the bed, the Mother Confessor struggled with her thoughts, her mind spinning wildly with each step toward the door. "Of course. This is as much your home as it is mine. You're welcome here as long as you want. I'll send for Zedd, he will take good care of you."

Moving toward her, Annabelle smiled weakly, her face pale and eyes red. "Thank you. I'll leave him here with you, he needs-"

"Richard wants to be with his Mistress. He won't want to be apart from you."

"I can make him-"

Shaking her head, the brunette looked back to her bed, to the man she loved; who was staring past her as though she wasn't there. "No, take him with you."

"Why? He would want to be with you."

"That's not Richard anymore. He doesn't want the same things and I... I don't want him stay, not like this."

******

Kahlan spent the night staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom. It was impossible for her sleep, her mind filled with thoughts of him. She wondered what he was thinking, although she knew it was about Annabelle. It was she he loved now and it pained her more than she realized. When she woke up with him beside her, she had been so relieved, believed that the spirits had given him back to her, but they hadn't. How Annabelle was alive was another thought that reeled within her mind. Her throat had been cut, that should have been the end of it.

Richard should be laying beside her, asking if he had been snoring too loud and awoken her. She could almost see the sly smile on his face as though he was there, telling her that he knew how to make it up to her. A soft laugh left her lips, her eyes closing as her hands circled around the swell of her belly. He had spent quite some time admiring her stomach, touching it whenever possible and being sure not to miss a single spot when his lips and tongue were let loose upon her. She wanted him beside her and there was nothing she could do to make it possible.

The release of the other Confessor's magic pulled her from her thoughts, sending a sharp pain through her as she jumped up and hurried to the bedroom door. The instant her hand touched the doorknob, she froze. He was already confessed, being intimate with the other woman would cause no harm to him; there was no need for her to go to him. He wouldn't want her to anyway. Sinking to the floor, Kahlan crossed her legs before her and sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. Getting any sleep tonight was no longer an option.

She jumped once again, the light knock at the door sounding all too familiar. Remaining still, she waited, knowing the door would open at her silence and almost as softly as the knock, it was opened.

Richard stepped inside, searching the room before him before he heard her sigh beside him. He was shirtless now, his pants loosely hanging on his hips as he turned to face her completely. "I am to take you to my Mistress."

Forcing a small smile, the Mother Confessor nodded and stood, following him back through the door and down the hallway. Zedd was standing in front of one of the doors, telling her which one they were going to, but the sadness on the older man's face was baffling to her.

The men waited outside the door as she entered, seeing the younger woman laying on the bed, her eyes barely open as she turned her head toward the noise. The raven haired woman looked around, seeing what and where Richard had been before he had come to her. The wash station had his shirt laying on the side and a crunched rag floating in the water, all of it saying that he had just begun to bathe and it comforted her. If he had been there, he wasn't with her when her magic had been released and if he wasn't with her, they hadn't been together.

"How are you feeling?"

Blinking, Annabelle shifted her shoulders, turning slightly to look at the other woman. "How can you be nice to me?" she questioned sincerely.

"I don't understand-"

"I took the man you love; the father of your child, away from you."

Nodding, Kahlan sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping her eyes on the floor. "Yes, but I do not blame you for what has happened. Richard is alive; that is more important to me. That is something I can tell his children."

"Children?"

"Twins," Kahlan smiled weakly. "Elizabeth and Michael."

The sound of the boy's name rang through the room, cutting through the air as though it was pushed through a thick piece of skin. They both knew what would become of the child and neither of them was willing to speak of it.

"I'm sorry," Annabelle whispered. "I wish so badly that I could give him back to you."

"What happened?"

The young woman closed her eyes and sighed, gathering her strength. "Flynn and I were swimming and then he- I had my magic back and he was... The next day we were taken and they- They knew what I was. They were surprised when he showed up, scared even and that's when they- I told him to stop, I begged him to stay away, but he didn't. Flynn didn't move, but Richard didn't stop."

"They killed you?"

The other woman nodded, tears in her eyes. "But when I woke up, I was in front of this man, and I didn't have any magic. Flynn was beside me, beaten and chained to the wall, I almost didn't recognize him. They were going to kill us, but-"

"They found a way to use you. What did they want from you?"

"This was not their original plan," she explained quietly. "It took them some time before they decided. I was to deliver a message to you."

"What message?" There was a fear in the Mother Confessor's voice, but she didn't let her face show it.

"They're coming for you. That's why they let me live; gave me my magic back."

"They wanted to make sure Richard wouldn't protect me."

"Not just you. They hate us. They hate Confessor's and they will destroy this palace."

"When?"

"I'm not sure." The blonde said quietly. "But even if they take us, they'll have Richard to fight." Smiling, she motioned her head toward the door. "Once we're dead and he's released, when he realizes you're dead, there will be no force that could stop him from avenging you. They stand no chance against him, even if he fights alone."

"I'm not sure he will. A lot has happened, his mind has... Sometimes I was afraid of who would be beside me when I woke up." Bringing her eyes to the other woman, the brunette took in a slow, deep breath. "Zedd told you, didn't he?" Her nod was all that was needed, sending a small sharp pain through her. "I want him back more than anything, but a part of me is terrified of who he will be then."

"He's still there. I can feel it and I didn't know it was possible. Do you always feel the emotions of the people you've confessed?"

"I've never felt them before," Kahlan admitted softy.

"I guess no one has ever felt so strongly about someone before, but it's not only him, is it? You're experiencing it too, for him."

"Since I met him."

"I can make him go to you. I know you don't want to be with him while he is confessed, but you... It can't be wrong to spend time with him."

"No, I suppose not."

"Would you like me to send him to you for the night?"

"I... Yes, if you don't need him-"

"He is not mine to need," Annabelle replied quietly, closing her eyes once again. It was clear that most of her energy had been diminished, but she refuses to let it keep her from continuing. "I am sorry Kahlan. I'm sorry for everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Richard walked in quietly, closing the door behind him as he let his eyes fall upon her. She was sitting on the floor beside the bed, her head leaning back against it with her eyes on him. The night was nearly over, another three hours and the sun would be shining it's rays through the windows of the bedroom.

"How is she?"

"Resting," the Seeker responded, along his way to her side.

Turning her head, she met his eyes. "It must be hard for you, seeing her like that."

"It is."

It was a brief and simple answer as she expected, but it still felt like she had been stabbed through the heart with his very words. "I'm sorry," she said through a whisper. "I can't imagine how it must feel." He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped instantly, his eyes dropping to the floor. "What?"

"My Mistress says that you care for me the way that I care for her, maybe more..." he paused, unsure if he should continue.

"So you know that this is hard for me?"

"I'm not sure," he answered quickly.

She chuckled softly, capturing his attention fully. "I suppose you wouldn't be."

They sat there for a few moments, their eyes locked and bodies no more than a foot apart, but surrounded with enough tension to smother them both. She didn't want this time they had to go this way. It couldn't go the way she wanted, but she refused to let it go like this.

Turning her body to face him completely, she licked her lips. "I know that this will mean nothing to you now, but... Richard, I promise you that I will do everything I can to protect our children; our son. I will keep them safe."

It was quick, unsure and yet full of passion. His lips collided with hers, surprising them both. Before she could respond, he pulled back and looked to the door, looking t the detailed wood as though his Mistress was staring at him through it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered breathlessly. "I don't know why I did that."

"It's alright. A part of me is glad that you did." The silence came over them again, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before he looked back to the floor. "Are you worried about what Annabelle will feel?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She knows how we used to be."

"Do you?" she asked without thought.

It was then that he returned his eyes to her and very slowly, he nodded. "Yes."

"Oh..."

"Don't cry," he told her softly, reaching out his hand to wipe the tears that began to leak down her cheeks. "She's told me what to do."

"And what is that?"

Shifting his body before her, Richard pulled her into a gentle hug. "You need your friend, she says. I am- You need me to be here."

It was unstoppable, tears were streaming down her cheeks and the feel of his arms around her did nothing to comfort her. It wasn't her Richard, she screamed in her mind, trying to keep herself from the thoughts that filled her. Her body ached for him, her heart pounding in a fury that seemed to never end. His scent filled her soul, taunting her as it whispered around her. With a heavy moan, she tore herself away and stumbled to her feet and as he would, he jumped to her aid, catching her as she fell forward. It was too much at once.

Stepping backwards, she moved until her back was against the wall, her right hand over her mouth as she shook her head, stopping the prayer to the spirits from being heard. She begged them to make the night end, to take the pain from her chest and cast her into stone if only for one moment. The man she loved stood only a few feet from her, his eyes dark as they rested on her, but not as they always had. She could see the connection with the other Confessor, the love he had for her and with each passing moment it hurt even more. She tried to push it all away, reminding herself that her emotions were heightened and irrational, but it didn't help. Nothing made the pain stop.

As though he knew what to do, Richard walked to the side of the bed, the side that had always been his. He sat down and lean forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands as his eyes closed for a moment. "What are you thinking about?" It was a typical question for him to ask her, but this wasn't him. She didn't understand why he had asked.

"I'm thinking about you," she answered honestly, waiting for him to turn and look at her. His body didn't budge, but his head shifted and she knew he could see her from the corner of his eye. "It's been a while since I have been able to think of anything else. Until tonight.

Turning his head, he watched her crawl onto bed and shift beneath the blankets. "What's different about tonight?"

"Something Annabelle told me."

Lifting his left leg, he brought it onto the bed, making it easier for him to turn and see her better. She looked exhausted and he couldn't help but see into her fearful eyes. "She scared you?"

"No," Kahlan smiled weakly. "But I am afraid. When those men come here, I don't want to win."

"I don't understand."

"If they take over the palace, remove the High Council and... I will not wait here to greet and battle them. If I leave in time, I can... I can hide and raise our children, our son, away from all of this. They won't have to know the feeling of being hunted and feared."

"Then what are you afraid of?" Richard questioned as he positioned himself on the bed beside her, his right hand holding up his head as he stared into her deep, blue eyes.

"Doing it without you." She whispered her answer, unable to say the words any louder for fearing it would become instantly done. "I never wanted this, you know," she added quickly, hoping he would forget what she said before. "Having a confessed man's child, children," she corrected herself. "I never thought that I would have to, that I would be one of the last... The thought had always made me, I don't know the right word, sick, maybe. But, I- I don't feel that way about Elizabeth and Michael."

"Because I wasn't confessed when we..."

"Yes." Closing her eyes, she shut down the connection between them and rolled onto her back with a sigh. "I guess happy endings really aren't made for creatures like us."

"You'll be happy," he told her quickly. "You won't settle for anything less."

Looking back to him, she shook her head. "I have to. You'll be with Annabelle."

She wanted to kiss him, for him to kiss her and with the silence engulfing them, it felt like it was the last chance they would ever have. If she moved toward him, laying on their bed, she knew she'd want more. Her body had been craving it's other half more and more and she wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself from taking him. Shoving her urges aside, she turned her head and tightened her hold on the surrounding blankets.

"You should be with her."

"She told me to stay with you."

"She needs you-"

He chuckled lightly, rolling onto his back beside her. "She knew that you would say that. I am to stay with you until she sends for me."

Raising an eyebrow, she turned her head toward him. "And if I was to run away right now?"

"I would go with you."

"And if I didn't stop you?"

"You couldn't."

Turning her head back to the ceiling, she raked her teeth over her bottom lip. "I miss you, Richard."

"I'm right here."

"Yes," she sighed, bringing her eyes back to him. "But it's not really you. The Richard I know, that I love... He would- He would hold me and tell me that this, everything we're going through, would be alright."

He hesitated for a moment, seeming to think about what to do before acting upon his decision. Pulling her to him, he hugged her to his chest. She gave no effort to stop him, but the bump of her stomach made it difficult for him to hold her as close as she needed.

"I won't let them hurt you."

"Yes, you will, but thank you for trying to make me feel better."

******

She was days away from giving birth and with each passing moment, she felt it to be never ending. She spent little time with Richard, doing her best to find anything that would keep them apart. There was a battle on the way and there was much to attend to. Aydindril's army had withered during the reign of Darken Rahl and with the few remaining, Kahlan began to wonder if they stood a chance at all. The High Council continued to insist that the Seeker would protect them, his love for Annabelle making him a much stronger warrior. The thought had crossed the Mother Confessor's mind, but she couldn't entertain the thought of him dying for a cause not his own or on his own choice.

"What is it?" She asked through a whisper without turning her head from the papers she held firmly in her hands.

"My Mistress asked me to come to you."

Closing her eyes, Kahlan sucked in a deep breath and slowly released the papers from her hold. She could feel him standing at the door to her office behind her, his scent filling the small room. "Why?"

"She said that you needed-"

"You can return to her. I have some things to take care of."

Richard stepped forward, closing the door before he made his way to her. "I cannot. My Mistress said I was to stay with you until the children are born."

"Alright..." she replied softly. "How is she?"

He smiled, pleased with her question; she knew he would be. "Better. She doesn't feel the pain anymore."

"I'm glad."

"Did I do something wrong?"

For the first time in almost two weeks, she looked at him. He was standing no more than three feet away, eyes wide as he stared blankly at her. "No. No, I- It's just been hard."

Lowering his gaze to the floor, the Seeker nodded. "I understand."

"No, you don't," she said as she turned to face him completely. "There's no way that you could. You can't imagine how this has been for me. To have you so close and not be able to... Having you here, right now, in front of me, it's- It's hard because all I want to do is tell you how scared I am, how... But I can't, because you're not Richard, not really."

It was quiet for a few moments, the couple staring at each other. "I'm sorry."

With a soft smile, she shook her head. "No, you're not. You can't be sorry for anything."

"But I should be; I would be."

"Yes," she agreed. "You would be if you weren't confessed, but if you were free, there'd be nothing for you to be sorry for." Returning her attention to the papers on her desk, she sighed. "The Council wants you to lead what's left of our army, but... Unless we're attacked only by the dozen men that held Annabelle, I don't think we have enough to survive more than an hour of a fight and there's no one who will aid us should we be taken." Resting her elbows on the table, she pushed her face into her hands and groaned in frustration. "I pray for the day this ends."

******

Her cries filled the halls of the palace, telling them all that the Mother Confessor was in labor. Richard stood at the bedside, his eyes on her face as she clung to the sheets and released another cry of pain. She didn't look to him, she couldn't, knowing that it wasn't him she was looking at. Servants moved around the room, bringing in fresh water and towels as the midwife urged Kahlan to push once more. It had been hours, how many, she didn't know, time now sewn together and it showed no signs of ending soon.

Dana's voice had grown soft, easing her commands as the woman before her grew more and more exhausted. The Rada'Han around the Confessor's neck was a welcome relief, taking the added pressure of keeping her magic within off her shoulders. Most wouldn't have lasted as long, but Kahlan was different in every way. With another cry, she dropped her head back and sucked in a deep death, her eyes falling closed to keep from seeing him beside her. She wanted Richard badly, she needed his arms around her, telling her not to worry and that everything would be alright, but it wasn't possible, not when he was someone else's.

She didn't want him in the room at first, but after some time, she realized that if he was released one day, he would be crushed not having seen his children brought into the world. Richard, her Richard, would have it no other way. For a moment, she would have sworn that she felt his arms around her, his chin on her shoulder and breath on her neck, whispering soft encouragements into her ear. Opening her eyes, she turned her head and met his, fighting off the urge to smile as his widened.

It was time to push again and Kahlan wondered where the strength to do it came from. Her body ached in ways she had never known and keeping her eyes open was almost too much of a challenge. After another set of grunts, cries and gasps for air, a loud cry echoed throughout the room. Their first child declaring her presence to the world.

"She's beautiful," the midwife informed the room as she gently swaddled the baby in a warm blanket. Kahlan had only managed a quick glimpse at her daughter when another cry of pain left her lips. "Here, hold your daughter, the Mother Confessor has more work to do." Richard hesitantly took the small child in his arms, his eyes locked on her face as he pulled it close to his chest. "I know you're tired, but I need you to push again."

With a nod, the brunette closed her eyes and did as she was told, trying desperately to stop worrying about what would happen to the boy the instant he was born. Richard wouldn't protect him and she was in no condition to fight and with the cold metal around her neck, all hope seemed lost. She wished Cara and Zedd had been able to be there, they would do everything possible to save her son, giving her another reason to hate the High Council for keeping them away. After a few moments lost in thought, another cry filled the room and the Mother Confessor's heart stopped.

She expected the guards at the door to rush in and hold her down, but they didn't. Dana remained calmly before her, smiling as she wrapped the child in another blanket. Kahlan couldn't understand what was happening.

"Is he alright?" she asked as fear boiled up within her.

Standing, the midwife leaned forward and handed the Confessor her child. "The Spirits have blessed you with another daughter."

Relief swept through her as she pulled the child close, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. "We have daughters," she said absentmindedly to the man standing beside her.

"Mother Confessor," Richard spoke quietly, almost afraid. "The children have been born, I must return to my Mistress."

The tears that had grown happy for a moment quickly turned to anguish as she nodded, turning to Richard and taking their first born from his gently hold. "I know, go on."

Watching him walk from the room was more painful than she imagined. In truth, she hadn't thought that far ahead, a part of her prayed that once he saw their children, he would somehow come back to her. The room grew silent as the children were coddled to their mother's chest, feeling safer than possible. She couldn't keep her eyes on one, afraid she would miss something on the other if she stared for too long. They were the most beautiful children she had ever seen and as Richard had once told her, they had everything they ever imagined.

The first born, Elizabeth, had a head full of hair, dark like her mother and light skin, the cheeks pick and luscious, calling your attention the instant you looked at her. The younger child, a name yet to be held, had almost the same amount of hair, only much lighter, coming close to the muddy water that graced her father's head. She stared up at her mother, blinking constantly as though trying to blink her into focus, trying desperately to see her mother's loving face.

Shifting her hips, she tried to relieve some of the pain left in her body as the midwife and servants cleaned the area around her, each stopping a moment to look at the small children. She was no longer tired, the excitement of the moment overwhelming her senses and commanding she not miss a moment of it. Changing her attention from one child to the other, her smile never ceased to grow, each movement, no matter how small, enticing her attention. She never expected this moment to be like this, even without Richard, it was more amazing than anything.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you going to stand in the doorway or has Annabelle sent you here for-"

"She doesn't know I'm here," he interrupted through a whisper. "She told me to clean the stables."

A smile crossed her lips as she turned her head from her children, who at last sleeping in their small beds. From the smell that filled the room, she knew he had done as he was told, but instead of going back for his next command, he came to her. "I'm sure they're cleaner than they've ever been." He grinned at her response, making her smile widen. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Would it be alright?" he questioned, but she knew he didn't only mean for her.

"I'm sure she would understand." Pulling the extra chair closer to her, she tapped the top, motioning him to come and sit beside her. "Here, you don't have to stay long."

Sitting down, he leaned forward and stared down at the sleeping children. "She looks like you."

"And she, looks like you. Just like you said they would."

"Her name?"

"I don't know," Kahlan replied honestly. "I can't decide and... It doesn't feel right doing it on my own."

"You liked Katy."

"Did you?"

"It's nice."

She nearly laughed, but stopped herself when she realized it would wake their daughters. "Nice? When we discussed it, you said that you could never name your daughter-..." She let her sentence fade into silence; remember that he wasn't her Richard.

"Jade," he stated after a moment, his eyes coming to hers.

Before either could form a single thought, she closed the distance between them and connected their lips, momentarily forgetting he was in love with another woman. When the knowledge swept through her, she started to pull back, but hesitated. It had been far too long since their lips had touched, she didn't want it to end. She waited another second, savored the feeling and then without warning, broke their connection.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. You- you should probably go back to Annabelle." Saying the other woman's name made her want to cry, forcing her to swallow back the sound as she held her Confessor's face and hid her emotions. "She'll begin to wonder what happened to you." Nodding, the Seeker stood and turned his back to her and walked to the door without a word. "Richard," she said as he touched the doorknob, bringing his attention back to her. "I like Jade."

******

Running her tongue over her lips, she tried to remember the taste of his. It had been three weeks since she had missed him and his flavor had long left her. Jade was the first to awake each day, seeming to want a little extra time with her mother before her twin sister began cry. She made Kahlan think of Richard, something she was both grateful and saddened by, but each time her tiny hand wrapped around her finger, all thoughts were thrown away. Shifting her arms, she rolled her shoulders to keep them from stiffening as the small baby fed in silence.

Sighing heavily, she looked to the door as it opened, Richard's face instantly appearing. "Hi."

"Is Elizabeth still sleeping?"

Smiling, the mother nodded, looking back to the dozing child. "She's so peaceful when she's asleep."

He couldn't stop the laugh that left his lips, stepping closer as the sound melted the woman's heart. Elizabeth had come into her own personality rather quickly, crying often when she wasn't being held and always making sure others knew she was there. Other than the morning, Kahlan found it difficult to spend time with Jade, but after several days, Richard began showing up again, asking to spend more time with their family, usually taking an already crying Elizabeth into his arms and rocking her gently until she quieted and stared up at him in wonder. The Mother Confessor wondered if the child as she did and was only truly comforted when he was near.

"She likes to be noticed."

"She doesn't have to worry about that," the brunette laughed as he poked his head over the top of the young girl's bed. "You've been keeping a close eye on her."

"Is that wrong?" he asked quickly, looking over to her for a moment.

"No. It's nice; I'm sure she appreciates it as much as I do."

As he opened his mouth to reply, the blanket wiggled, silently announcing that the baby as now awake. Before she had a chance to cry, her father lifted her into his arms and brought her to his chest in a gentle hug.

"Switch with me?" she asked softly as Jade finished feeding.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Sometimes I wonder if she knows when Elizabeth wakes up." A part of her expected him to make a remark about how they were twins and could probably see through each other's eyes, but that would only come from 'her' Richard and that was not who sat beside her. Instead, he only nodded, leaving her feeling more let down than she would admit.

***

Cara rolled her eyes as she took one of the small children into her arms, half annoyed that the Mother Confessor had asked for her help. It was she who would come to when Richard returned to Annabelle's side, she being one of the few people Kahlan trusted more than anyone. In truth, she though the Mord'Sith part of the family and with Richard gone, she needed someone with her.

"Didn't they give you something to hold this in?" the blonde asked as she held Jade at arm's length.

"It won't hurt you to have a little human contact, Cara," Kahlan teased with a wide grin. "She won't hurt you."

"Of course not, it's too small to cause damage."

Laughing, the Mother Confessor pushed her shoulder against her friend's. "Give her a few years and you'll change your mind."

"It's unlikely," Cara said, cuddling the child closer to her chest as they began walking through the garden.

They hadn't been able to walk the grounds for fear of attack, but she needed the distraction and the scent of the trees, anything to remind her of him. With the blonde at her side, she knew there was nothing to worry about and a few moments comfort was all she needed.

"Cara," the brunette started softly. "I need to ask something of you." The rolling of her friends eyes told her to continue, but she knew she wouldn't like it. "When they come, I- I need you to take them from here."

"What?"

"I trust you and I know- Please, Cara?"

"No."

"Cara-"

With a heavy sigh of annoyance, the Mord'Sith stopped walking. "I'm not running away from a decent fight with these things."

"You're all I have, Cara. If you don't do this, we all die. Our children, the only piece of him I have left- I can't lose them too. Cara, please."

******

She came to him, the need to see him overshadowing everything else. Knocking on his door, she waited anxiously as she heard him walk across the room. Annabelle had told her where he would be, where he had been and where he had asked to stay. When he opened the door, he almost smiled at the sight of her face, sending chills throughout both of their bodies.

"Hi," he whispered. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I- I just wanted- needed to see you again. Is that alright?"

Nodding, he stepped aside, allowing her to enter his bedroom. "Of course. Elizabeth and Jade?"

"They're with Cara," Kahlan replied with a soft laugh. "It was easier to convince her to watch them than I thought." She stopped halfway across the room and looked back to him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"You may not be confessed to me, but I still know when you're lying." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she looked up at him as he closed the door and turned to face her completely. "Are you worried about what might happen to Annabelle?"

"No. I- I don't know what I'm feeling." His voice was soft, confused and filled with sorrow. "I can't think straight."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," he said simply. "My Mistress, Elizabeth, Jade... You. I- I know I'm disappointing her and I can't bare it, but I can't stop. I push the thoughts away, but they run back to me. I see the way she looks at me, she's not angry, but- I don't understand what's happening."

"I'm sorry, Richard."

"No, don't- Why are you sorry? Do you know what's wrong with me?"

A frown settled onto her lips, her brow creasing as her head shook. "No, but I've tried to understand it myself. I want to believe that a part of you remembers us. But I'm only kidding myself. You- You love Annabelle."

"Then why do I feel this way about you?"

"What way?"

"I dream of you, of us." Richard walked passed her, stopping a few feet away in front of his wash station, his right index finger circling the bowl of cool water. "I can feel you with me sometimes. Like you're lying beside me, but you're not. And when you kissed me- when I kissed you, I- It didn't feel wrong. I know it was, I am not yours, but I liked it." He was saying something that wasn't possible. There should be no way he could feel anything for someone other than his Confessor and he should not enjoy kissing another woman. "I want so badly to kiss you again."

"Then kiss me," she said before thought. Even if she had given it a moment, she knew she would have said the same. Their kiss had been on her mind for some time and she would give anything to feel his lips against hers again. Their eyes met, silence smothering them as he seemed to think. Standing, the Mother Confessor swallowed. "I shouldn't have come."

He rushed after her, grabbing her arm to spin her around to face him. Touching his the fingertips of his left hand to her cheek, he stepped in close, their bodies now a breath part. "Please don't go."

"Richard..."

His eyes were moving slowly over her face, taking in all of her features. She was beautiful and each time he saw her, she was even more so and his Mistress was gradually being lost in his mind's eye. Her skin was soft, whispering to his fingertips and begging them not to let her go. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers and ever so gently, pulled her into his arms. She returned the kiss in full, but kept her arms at her sides, not wanting to push this too far. When he took another step forward and pressed his body against hers, she lost all control.

Pushing forward, she grabbed his face and parted her lips, allowing his tongue to run into hers. The low moan he released set her on fire, reminding her of a time when they were perfect. Richard was walking them backward, leading her to his bed as he had imagined doing for several days. She allowed him to lower her onto the blankets, their lips never parting as he laid over her. Sliding his hands down her sides, he began lifting her dress, wanting to feel more of her skin. Abandoning her mouth, he began kissing over her jaw and down her neck, his tongue gliding over the flesh before sucking a small portion into his mouth.

He almost stopped, afraid that he had gone too far, but when she softly moaned his name, he pushed onward. From the way she pushed up against him, he knew she was just as excited and it thrilled him beyond imagining. Making quick work of the laces on her dress, he opened the white fabric and stopped. She wasn't wearing her corset, her breasts too big to be held by it and the sight made him impossibly hard.

Their clothes were removed quickly, tossed from the bed as their bodies entangled. His lips covered her body, being sure not to miss a single spot. Her stomach had returned to its taut form, maybe even more firm than before and just as he had admired it before, his love for the area grew wild.

A part of her mind screamed for her to stop him, that it wasn't really him, but the rest of her whispered beneath it all. It told her that he was there, trying to break free and get back to her, this was her only chance. She believed it, the way he held her, kissed and... It was so much like Richard, she had to believe it was true. He spent an amazing amount of time on her stomach, leaving that part of her to tell her that it was because she had held his children there and the last time she had been with him, they were still within her.

Her fingers were wound into his hair, pulling, pushing and holding him still while her head pushed back onto the bed and she moaned in pleasure. Making another trip down her stomach, he dipped his tongue into her bellybutton, pausing as her fingers tightened their hold. He seemed to thrive off of her reactions, pleased each time she softly begged him not to stop. Abandoning his hold on her hips, he hurried his hands over her, setting, a little roughly, at her breasts. She pushed into his hold at once, her own hands leaving his head to join his, keeping them in place as his head and kisses moved lower. The once quiet whimpers of pleasure were quickly replaced by a loud moan that echoed throughout the room, the sounds made it nearly impossible for him continue.

Crawling back up her body, he connected their lips, pushing down against her in an attempt to be as close as possible. She was too far away; he hated it. Wrapping his arms around her, he tired to mold their bodies together, but no matter how hard he tried, she was still too far away. Her body shifted beneath him, making him afraid that he had hurt her. Rolling them over, he opened his eyes and watched her sit up and looked down at him. Her eyes were dark, her magic hanging on by a thread and he couldn't help but fell that, in this moment, he was as close to her as he would ever be.

Trailing two fingers down her chest, he watched her face, needing to never take his eyes off of her again. "Kahlan..."

Speaking her name seemed to shake her, bringing her to question what they were doing. "Richard, I..." She couldn't complete her sentence, the view of him beneath her making it all clear. Leaning forward, she gave him a light kiss, letting her lips linger for a second before she moved off of him. "I'm sorry. I can't do this with you, not while you're like this..." She expected him to try to change her mind or ask her to leave, but he didn't. Sitting up, he pulled the blankets from beneath him and slowly folded them over, covering her naked body. "Thank you." It was all she could think to say, her mind still imagining being with him.

Pacing beside the bed, Richard watched her, trying to figure out what to do next. His body was still anticipating hers and he gave no effort to hide it. "Would you mind laying with me?"

"Are you sure?" he questioned softly.

"Yes." As he crawled onto the bed, Kahlan pushed the blanket from her body and moved closer to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she cuddled to his side. "I'm sorry, Richard."

"Me too."

She could feel his still thriving body against hers and her hand moved at once. Running her hand down his stomach, she took hold of his manhood and slowly, very slowly, began stoking. His eyes slid closed, his mind trapped between focusing on her touch and her quiet whispers. The warmth of her breath on his ear was just as pleasurable as her hand on him. Both actions, he wished would never end. His release took over and as she had prayed for, it was her name that left his lips.

Opening his eyes, he reached down and grabbed her hand, holding it still as he sucked in a large gulp of air. Her lips were still on his ear, making it almost impossible for him to think. Turning his head, he said her name once more and waited for her to bring her eyes to his. It took a few seconds, but at last, she brought her ocean blues to his forest brown.

"Spirits, Kahlan," he said after what seemed to be hours of silence. "I..." His eyes closed as his words trailed off into the air, leaving them in the quiet again.

When he reopened his eyes, she lunged forward, taking hold of his face for a better look. "Richard?"

Bringing her closer, he connected their lips. "I wasn't sure it would work."

"I don't understand. What happened? How-?"

"You." The word left his mouth as though it was the answer to all of life's problems and he had known all along. "I could never be hers, not when everything I am belongs to you. I- I just needed to make myself remember."

"What?"

Grinning, he returned her to her back and leaned over her. "I could feel you, I could feel us and once I started to remember what it was, I wanted it back. I needed it back, but nothing I did... It had to be you. You had to make me yours again."

"But I didn't-"

"I'm not yours through your magic, Kahlan," he said with a wide smile. "When you kissed me, I felt it. I could feel her hold on me slipping away and when I saw you at my door, the same look in your eyes as you always have... You held me to you like I was still me and I- you brought me back."

Touching the side of his face, she stroked her thumb across his cheek. "How long will this last?"

"I don't feel her anymore, Kahlan. She's still alive and I can't feel any of her magic within me. I feel you; I feel everything that is of you. I'm finally whole."

With a slow and gentle motion, he leaned forward and kissed her cheeks, removing the tears that had begun to fall. When her face was nearly dry, he shifted their positions, bringing her on top of him so that his arms could enfold around her in a hug. After a moment, she felt his breath quicken and she lifted her head to look upon his face. "Richard?"

His eyes were damp and he was now clinging tightly to her. "I missed you."


	8. Chapter 8

Richard cradled both girls in his arms, his eyes moving quickly from one to the other. Elizabeth would widened her eyes each time he looked to her and Jade would wiggle while reaching out touch his face, the sight proving to be the best she had ever seen. The popping noise he made with his lips, captured their attention completely, bringing a smile onto both of their faces.

"Hi," he repeated again and again, pleased with their reaction each time.

"They're going to be a handful," Kahlan said as he handed her one of their children.

"The first ones always are," he countered with a suggestive grin and a raised eyebrow, making her laugh. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything you did for me when I was confessed. If I had missed this, the birth of our children or if I hadn't spent any time with them-"

"I know," she whispered. "I knew you would want to be there."

"I know it wasn't easy for you."

"No, but I knew that it would mean something to you and... I couldn't have done it without you."

He smiled at her, rocking his arms as Jade began to move, asking quietly for some more attention. "I don't think you realize how strong you are."

Raising her eyebrows, she tilted her head and motioned to their daughters. "I gave birth to twins. I think I'm as strong as they come."

Their laugh mixed together, filling the room until Elizabeth began experimenting with sounds of her own.

"She reminds me of Dennee," Kahlan said. "Always wanting attention." Inching closer to him, she leaned over and grinned widely. "Make that sound again. The one you made before, the uh, the clicking?"

Confused, he nodded, willing to do anything she ever asked him to. "Alright."

The instant his tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth, both babies looked to him with their eyes wide and instantly tried to copy the sound. Richard jumped in response, surprised by the noise and pleased with the soft laugh coming from their mother.

"When you first did that, they spent some time trying to do it as well. It was like you hadn't left."

When he looked back to her, she was staring at the floor. The smile had faded from her lips and even from only being able to half of her face, he saw the anguish. She would never say anything, never let on that what they had been through had been harder on her. He knew better though. She was the strongest person he knew and yet, when he was taken from her, what he saw in her eyes was an amount of fear and pain that he had never seen before. It made him remember his time with Denna and how he had used his feelings for Kahlan to hold on and he knew that if he had gone though what she just had, it would have broken him.

"I'm not going to leave you again, Kahlan."

"You've said that already."

"Kahlan," he started, but closed his mouth quickly, the look in her eyes freezing his tongue.

"It's only a matter of time. If her magic doesn't reclaim you, one or both of us will die when the resistance attacks." Tears were collecting in her eyes, but from the way she held herself, he knew that she refused to let them fall. "We were kidding ourselves by thinking that we could have the life we wanted."

Laying Jade inside the small crib, he looked back to the Mother Confessor and motioned to the child in her arms. "Put her in here, I want to show you something."

"She's awake; if I lay her down-"

"She'll be fine, I promise."

******

He was holding her hand tightly, making sure she couldn't escape his grasp as he pulled her along behind him. The sun was beginning to set, but the heat of it still rained upon them, bringing sweat to drip down the faces and backs. With the wind blowing swiftly, dragging the scent of the trees and flowers past their noses. If her mind wasn't on the upcoming battle, she would have found it all comforting. If she allowed herself to, she would remember the similarities between now and the time they had previously spent in the trees.

"Where are we going?"

"It's not much further, just through these trees." After a few more steps, he stopped and turned to face her, knowing that she wanted an explanation. "This is where I would come. This is where I remembered you the most. Kahlan, before, when Zedd and I would leave the palace, this is where we would go and I would pace these leaves and curse myself for hurting you. I stood right here and do everything I could to shut her out of my head. And I came out here the last few weeks and all I could do was think about you."

Turning away, he walked another couple of feet and pointed to the trees. "They reminded- no, remind me of the ones that hovered over us that night, the first time we were together. Just before I asked Annabelle to let me stay in my room, I was here. I felt close to you, not the way I did when you were near, but here, I could think and remember things more clearly." He stared at the trees, his mind replaying everything that had happened between them up to the current moment. "I remembered the way we were and not like I had before. I could almost see it as clear as the moment itself."

"It was here, even through my confusion, that I realized that what we had was worth it. I was confessed to another woman and yet, I wanted to be with you. Kahlan, we can have the life we imagined. Elizabeth and Jade are just the beginning and you can bet that I will not let anything happen to any of you. When those men come, I will protect you, all of you and then we will have everything we talked about. I refuse to believe anything else."

He sat down on the ground, crossing his legs before him while keeping his back to her. "Tell me that you don't feel it here. Tell me that when you look at those trees, you still feel like we will never have the life we both want."

"Richard-"

"I know that you've been through something difficult, I do, but Kahlan, you and I, we can do this. We always find a way through." Looking over his shoulder toward her, he creased his brow. "I want you to trust me."

"I do," she said breathlessly.

"Do you? Kahlan, you're looking at me like you don't know who is who you're talking to and I understand, I do. I left you so many times, but I'm right here and I'm fighting for us. What about you?"

Sitting down beside him, she too, crossed her legs and looked out at the trees. "I'm afraid."

"I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"That's not what I'm afraid of."

Turning his body to face hers completely, he sighed. "I'm confused."

"I don't care what happens to me and I haven't since we separated months ago. I am- I'm afraid of what will happen to you, Elizabeth and Jade. I- I thought that we had everything and I watched it all slip from my grasp. Richard, I..." She turned away, finding it difficult to look at him while she spoke. "I know that this has passed, but it feels like it's still hanging above my head and I'm waiting for it to fall again."

"Kahlan, it's over."

"No, it's not. How can it be over when she's still alive? You can blink and then be hers again. We can stand up, be ambushed and killed before we have a moment to think. We don't know what-"

"You're right," he interrupted, laying his hand on her arm. "We don't know what's going to happen next, but that's not a reason to give up. You know that and I think that's why you haven't said anything. Kahlan, I know that you're scared and you have every reason to be, but I'm right here. I'm going to go through this with you."

"How can you go through it if you're confessed?"

"Kahlan-"

"I can't do it again, Richard." She spoke as she turned to look at him, her heart pounding against her chest, making her fear that he could see it. "I don't want to. Everything that happened, it- It scared me."

He didn't expect those words to leave her lips. She was the strongest of them all and he didn't think she would say anything of it. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. I will not leave you, I promise. We will get through this, together."

Wrapping his arms around her, Richard brought her back to his chest and held her firmly. Bringing his lips to her ear, he kissed it softly before whispering his promise once again.

******

Their enemy came in numbers, a set of four circling each of them to make sure they were unable to move to another's aid. Kahlan's magic had ripped through the first wave, taking one of the strongest and turning him against his own men. Without effort, he cut down nine soldiers before he, too, was killed. The Mother Confessor seemed to be their main target and with each moment, they drew in closer. She held her ground, taking down one, two, three... Twelve men before the others had a chance to see what was happening. She moved with such grace and speed as her mothering instinct to protect, took over her.

The battle quickly became a blur of grunts, gasps for air and loud cries. Her eyes focused on the men that surrounded her, searching quickly for any sign of a weakness she could use to her advantage. At times, Richard's voice would drown out all of the other sounds with the cry of her name, telling her when another set of men came to her back. She could see him from the corner of her eye, fighting beside Annabelle, who, to her surprise, wasn't as helpless as she assumed. He swung the Sword of Truth with a deadly force, killing each man almost instantly with one swing. Wiping the fresh blood splatter from her forehead with the back of her right hand, the Mother Confessor tightened her hold on her daggers and prepared for another lunge forward.

The smell of flesh filled the air, announcing to all that the battle had yet to come to an end and from the continuous battle cries of the enemy, it appeared to them all that it could last forever. Unable to control himself any longer, the Seeker swung his sword and ran in her direction. There were so many of them and he couldn't get his mind to stop imagining the worst. Cara had taken their children, she would be more than a days ride away by now, safe, but their mother was in the thick of the war. She could be taken away from him at any moment and the thought was killing him.

The palace guards did their best to thin out the enemy, meeting them at the tree line to keep as many of them as possible from getting to their leader. Bodies began to pile at their feet, helping to keep the enemy at bay long enough to catch their breaths. The taste of blood stained their mouths, keeping count of their kills. What little time they had spent with the Mord'Sith had clearly rubbed off on them. It was clear quickly, that they enjoyed the fight. They took great pleasure in keeping the enemy from the Mother Confessor.

Richard was almost beside her now, working twice as hard to keep the, much larger, men from surrounding her completely. His mind screamed for him to keep an eye on her; to make sure the blood that stained her white dress wasn't hers. The view almost paralyzed him as it brought back the memory of finding her bloodied on the floor and the fear of losing her and their children. The moment of thought was interrupted by her screaming his name while rushing toward him in concern.

Blinking the world around him into focus, Richard, at last, saw what had her worried. The man he had been fighting stood two feet away, his sword stuck in the Seeker's side.

The scream that left the Mother Confessor's lips ripped through the air. Her eyes burned red, her arms outstretched and ready to tear the mans head from his body. Everyone froze, the enemy in complete terror and her friends in knowing. Watching her come closer, Richard tried to keep his eyes open, needing to make her the last thing he saw.

The man stood no chance against her, her magic soared through him and before he could ask for a command, she had his body falling limply to the ground. Within an instant, she turned to a group of the enemy and her magic rushed forward, claiming them before she moved on to another set and repeated until they all bowed before her. Looking down at the Seeker, she felt her heart begin to race and she instantly gave into her urges.

"Kill yourselves," she said in a heated whisper, her eyes moving from the man at her feet to each of the others, watching as they plunged their knifes into their own hearts. When the last man fell to the dirt, Kahlan lowered herself to her knees and pressed her hands against the bleeding wound on Richard's side. "Heal him."

Zedd moved forward instantly, not wanting to make her ask again. Blood soaked through his grandson's shirt, staining the Mother Confessor's hands as she tried to slow the flow. She reluctantly removed her hands, allowing the wizard access to the young man's wound, watching him carefully to make sure he did as she said. She was staring at him, her eyes still red as the magic continued to reel within her. When Richard's eyes opened, he reached for her with a jolted jump, taking her hand before their eyes met.

"Kahlan?!" He hugged her through the pain, knowing that it would soon be gone. "It's alright, now. I'm... I'm here with you." Taking her face in his hands, he stared into her dark eyes and watched as she pushed back the magic of the ConDar and returned the beautiful blue to his view. "Hi."

She was embarrassed for a moment, but it fled her quickly, replaced with relief and a burning flame within her stomach. Grabbing his face, she pulled him against her and connected their lips in a fiery kiss. Breaking their connection, she kept her eyes closed, trying to regain more strength while he tightened his hold on her hips to steady her.

"We should get you back to the palace. Here, let me-"

"I'm fine," she lied quietly, at last opening her eyes. "I need to find Elizabeth and Jade."

It was pointless to argue with her, her mind would be on their children until they were wrapped safely in her arms. "Come on," he smiled. "I know where Cara took them."

She was on her feet within seconds, waiting for him to join her as she looked to the others, who stared blankly. "Take a couple of men and make sure that there isn't any more of them. I will not have our home taken away from us."

The soldiers nodded, each of them straightening their backs as she looked to them, fear still rolling through their bones. "Yes, Mother Confessor."

******

Her back pushed against the bedroom door, her legs wrapping around his hips as he leaned into her. Their mouths danced together, bringing them closer with each kiss. Lifting the bottom of her dress, Richard slid his hands up her legs, slowing to caress her thighs and draw out a long, heated moan. Breaking their kiss, she arched her back, pushing the back of her head into the cool wood and the rest of her into his warmth. His hands continued their journey, living off of the sounds that left her lips.

The door flew open, dropping the couple to the floor with a grunt, moan and soft laugh. Lifting his head from her chest, he met her eyes, quickly checking to make sure she was alright and that he hadn't crushed her when they landed. Her fingers rewound themselves in his hair, bringing his face closer to hers, a smile forming on her lips. Shifting beneath him, she kicked at their door, closing it loudly before reconnecting their lip. Without losing a moment, he brought his hands back to her body, wanting desperately to pick up where they had left off, but finding it nearly impossible in their new position. Forming a new plan, the Seeker began to skillfully unlacing her dress, growing more excited as more porcelain skin was revieled.

They were naked quickly, their clothes discarded to a place that neither cared. The bed had yet to be touched, the couple finding it difficult to focus long enough to move from their lovers body. Kahlan had just come to settle above him when one or both of them decided that they were too far apart and crash themselves together, rolling until they hit a cool wall. Each moment revieled a truth, whispering to them both of the trials they had faced and where they had gone, making them grow more desperate for the other. Without warning, she broke their kiss and pulled away, sitting up for a moment to catch her breath. He didn't move.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. It was almost a reflex of words, but she still meant them. Moving back to him, she laid her head on his shoulder and draped her arm over his chest. "I- For a moment I thought we were back out there."

He didn't have to ask to know what she was talking about, he could hear it in her voice. There was a pain and fear that he didn't hear from her very often. "We're safe now, Kahlan. All of us."

"I know."

"Kahlan-"

"The things I thought of... What I was going to do- Richard, I was so afraid that I had lost you again and I what I was going to do to those men... I couldn't control myself and I don't know what I would have done if I... You can't do that to me again." He chuckled for a moment, tightening his arms around her until she was forced to lay completely on top of him. "I mean it, Richard."

Lifting his head, he connected their lips briefly, savoring the taste. "I know." Tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, he sighed, knowing how much it all bothered her. "I'm alive because of you."

"Zedd sav-"

"You saved me, Kahlan. The man who stabbed me, it was you who killed him. You came after me. I know that it upsets you; that you don't understand it yet, but Kahlan, if you hadn't gone into ConDar, we may all be dead. I know that you felt like you had no control, but I watched you. I could still see you and you didn't do anything that you wouldn't have done without the magic. Those thoughts you had, the ones that upset you, you didn't do them. Whatever it was you wanted to do to those men, you didn't. You had the control."

Her heart was pounding, sending each beat through him as she breathed in slowly in an attempt to hide her emotions. Their eyes were locked intensely and she knew it was a pointless attempt. The only man who was able to read a Confessor was laying beneath her and what was more was that she never saw the look she expected to. When all others would look away in fear or uncertainty, he would be there, waiting to meet her eyes with a reassuring smile.

"It scares me."

"I know." He shifted his eyes for a moment, looking past her head to the ceiling. "You wanted to kill her didn't you?"

"Yes."

His eyes returned to hers, unexpectedly calm. "Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't." It was a simple answer, but he saw that there was much more to it. He also knew better than to push it from her. "She may have taken you away from me, but if I had killed her, I would have destroyed us and I couldn't lose you again."

Lifting her into his arms, he moved slowly and carefully to his feet and carried her over to the bed. "You won't lose me, Kahlan."

The instant her back hit the bed, she pulled him down above her and rolled over him.

"You're not upset with me?" she asked quietly, her lips lightly grazing his.

"No."

"Why not?" she asked, watching his eyes flutter closed as her lips continued to touch his.

Richard pushed her back a bit, removing the contact from their lips and allowing their eyes to meet without the blur of closeness. "Because you were only wanting to protect what's yours."

"Richard-"

"There's nothing wrong with protecting the ones you love. I understand, Kahlan." When he said her name, the pit of her stomach heated and tightened quickly, making a soft moan leave her lips. His fingers began to circle her back, slowly making their way up and between her shoulder blades, drawing her nearer. "We protect our family."

Sitting up, she looked down at his darkened eyes. His body was still ready, anticipating hers and suddenly it all became clear to her. The one constant she had, the one singularity in their world was them. They were always craving each other, a fact well known by not only them, but the people around them and when they were close, nothing could stop them. She once spoke aloud, asking how they had kept apart for so long. Richard had chuckled, telling her that before they didn't know what they truly had and that they wouldn't make the mistake again.

"Kahlan?" She blinked quickly, realizing she had gotten lost in her own thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"You," she smiled, removing the concern from his face and replacing it with a grin.

"Me?"

Widening her smile, Kahlan shifted her hips, rubbing against him. "Mmhm."

Richard fought the urge to pull her to him and roll them over. Sitting up, he pulled on her hips, strengthening the pressure between them as he took her bottom lip in between his. "Good thoughts?" he questioned with a dry and raspy voice, their contact making his body quake.

"Richard..." she half whined, half whimpered in desire, reacting perfectly to his teasing. "Please..."

"You started it," he hushed into her ear.

"Mmmhnm," she moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders as she leaned her head back. "Richard..."

Kahlan abandoned his shoulders and reached between them, shifting her body until she was able to slide down onto him. Their united gasps of pleasure filled the air around them, removing all of the tension, fear and loss that had filled the room before and joining the cry of life that had taken room within the walls. This was an end to their terror and a beginning to all that was to come.

END


End file.
